Naruto's Bartending Sister
by ShinobiShinigami58
Summary: Naruto goes to a bar to meet his long lost sister as the bartender who is the Glass of the Goddess. She disguises as a male outside her job. She used to be a kunoichi but is now a bartender and part time singer. Please no flames and R&R!
1. Meeting the Bartender

_Italics are Vicky's thoughts and songs, _**bold are Flames's thoughts, announcing singers and demonic talking, **underlined are Naruto's thoughts, information, letters, **bold underlined are Kaze's thoughts and _all 3 are Vicky reading people's minds._**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bartender (anime/manga), any songs used and etc.

HOWEVER I DO OWN **FLAMES**, WHO IS MY EMAIL RANTER AND VICKY, MY DREAM CHARACTER! other names I got bored and thought of other names.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was August 7th, 12 years after the Kyuubi attack when Naruto was making his way around a civilian village. It was at time like these when he wanted to get away from life. He walked aimlessly in the streets until a sign seem to glow on a heavy looking door. He looked to see a sign on a door saying 'Eden Hall'. He heard of the place from the civilians and knew it was a bar. The door was so secluded anyone who was in a rush would have passed it without knowing. Naruto didn't think he wanted to go in but something drew him in so he went and opened the door. Once inside it looked like any regular bar until his eyes spotted how well arranged it was and the sight of an ice sculpture of a cup surrounded by plants. "Welcome." Naruto heard and looked behind the counter to see the bartender. The bartender was a girl with long black hair with red highlights tied into a high ponytail and had the shorter pieces of hair coming down from the side to frame her face (the front is like Itachi's hair style). She was wearing the usual bartender uniform. She had sapphire blue eyes, like his own and sported a smile on her face.

"Ah… What's that?" Naruto asked as he indicated to the ice sculpture in the see-through glass freezer.

"An ice sculpture in the shape of the Glass of Eden Hall. 'Eden Hall', it is a legend told in the north of England. Outside the Elemental countries. One night, fairies who were having a banquet… were surprised by the sudden appearance of a human… and all ran away at once. At that moment, one glass was left behind with the words, "If you break this wine glass, it's farewell to the happiness of Eden Hall." And we are honored to recreate in ice and name this bar after what has, since then, been treasured as the Luck of Eden Hall." The girl bartender said.

"A legend of a glass that mustn't be broken, huh?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded. So she's the person called the Glass of the Goddess? She seems very young…

"Is your visit today thanks to someone's introduction?" The girl asked.

"Introduction? Do I need to have an introduction?" Naruto asked, slightly afraid of if the answer was 'yes' he would be kicked out.

"No, that is not at all the case. If I have offended you, please forgive me." The girl said.

"You might _say_ that, but don't you actually choose your customers and throw out the ones you don't like? That door is so heavy to regular civilians, it's like it's rejecting customers." Naruto said as he turned his head to the door.

"A bar, after all, is a hideout. It means a gang's hiding place. Because it is a hiding place, the bar's door is heavy. And the name plate is small and unnoticeable, as if to ward off passers on the street. In exchange, once you enter inside, you can forget the world outside. Then you can forget your status and age, and face your true self. That is all because of that heavy door." The girl answered, explaining everything to Naruto.

"Is that how it is… so? You're the bartender rumored to remember orders from years ago or so said the villagers?" Naruto asked

"Yes… that sort of thing has happened, but it is just one part of a bartender' job." The girl answered honestly.

"Isn't your job just to make drinks according to recipes and serve them?" Naruto asked. "It must be relaxing to get paid just for that. A Shinobi is always sent to do missions that could end their life at any moment. Kids dreams of exiting moments like those however when they get sent onto one, they probably loose their life or be traumatized by the death of someone." Naruto said as he started recalling his first C-rank mission that turned A-rank when Haku died.

"That is true… however some people already experienced those before and go out to avenge others." The girl said, reminding Naruto of Sasuke. Naruto then let everyone out on how the villagers back in Konoha treated him and what he over heard his team saying behind his back.

-Flashback-

Naruto was happy and just finished exploring the village that was in the rice country. He was heading back to his team. He saw them at a restaurant, talking seriously. "Kakashi-sensei, why do we have to wait for Naruto-no-baka to start eating? He's so annoying, why does he have to be on our team?" Sakura asked as Naruto's eye widened as he ease-dropped. "He's a good for nothing selfish brat who can't grow up. Right, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as Naruto had tears in his eyes.

"Sakura, even if you say that it won't actually away from his ears it won't change his skills and attitude." Sasuke said. Naruto assumed Sasuke was agreeing with Sakura.

"Sasuke's right, Sakura. All we can do is hope he matures. But you're right about having to wait for him to eat." Kakashi said as they began eating while Naruto ran away with tears in his eyes.

-End of Flashback-

Naruto had just told the bartender his story. Mysteriously, before I realized it, I had told that whole unpleasant memory to this girl whom I just met. "If you do not mind, I would like to treat you to a drink to apologize." The girl said as Naruto assumed she meant by asking about that memory.

"O-Okay… demo, why are you treating me so nicely?" Naruto asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Because… I just realized my Otouto is not dead, like everyone else has told me back in Konoha. I too, was a ninja of Konohagakure. Anyway, if there is a cocktail you like…" The girl said as she turned her head towards the shelves of bottles behind her.

"A-Ano… I never drank before. You see… I'm underage and-…" Naruto said a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry… people don't usually care as long as you have a forehead protector and your ID to prove you're a Shinobi. They usually say "Old enough to kill; old enough to drink"." The girl said.

"O-Okay then… can you give me something that can help me forget my stress? I don't care if it is strong or not." Naruto said as the girl nodded.

"As you wish." The girl said as she bowed and took a bottle of Champagne and Suze. She skillfully mixed the 2 into a cup and slid it in front of Naruto. "Please forgive the wait. An Etude." The girl said as Naruto looked hesitantly at the cocktail before him. He tried it and the nostalgic flavor made him forget the stress of the day.

"It is… delicious. By the way… you said earlier that you realized that your Otouto isn't dead? If you're from Konohagakure shouldn't you know what I have inside of me?" Naruto asked, afraid that the delicious drink was poisoned.

"Hai, I do know what's inside you however… you're not the only Jinchuuriki that holds a great burden. I hold Kyuubi Kaze's elder brother in me, Kyuubi Flames. My Otouto isn't dead because he is right in front of me." The girl answered as Naruto looked around to see he was still the only person other than her in the bar.

"I-I'm your O-Otouto?" Naruto asked as the girl nodded.

"I would have taken you away if I knew you were still alive however they probably put you into a Chakra enforced room for criminals and erased your memory of me and of your childhood before the age of 3." The girl answered as Naruto took another gulp of Etude. "If they found out I was still alive and knew about you being alive then they'd use you to lure me back to the village and become an Anbu captain again." The girl said as her eyes all of a sudden widened and looked towards the door.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he finished his drink and got up.

"Other customers are coming. You better leave this bar now from the back. If they found out you were here, they'd probably try to take you away." The girl said.

"B-But I don't know your name yet." Naruto said as the girl hurried him off to the back with a Chakra string for him to have around his wrist.

"Your memory will tell you along with Kaze-san. Just take this Chakra string and cut it off once you get to the place you stay." The girl said as Naruto ran away to the room he was sharing with Kakashi and Sasuke. The girl quickly cleaned the cup and started drying it with a cloth when 10 people walked into Bar Eden Hall. "Welcome…" The girl said as she looked up to see the Akatsuki in all their glory. All the members sat down at the counter. The majority of them wanted Sake while 3 didn't want any. Those 3 were Akasuna no Sasori (is actually a human under a puppet shell), Iwa no Deidara and Uchiha Itachi. They seemed depressed and the other Akatsuki members couldn't cheer them up. The girl bartender knew exactly what was wrong but didn't say anything about it.

"Come on, cheer up. It isn't normal to have Deidara-san so depressed. Neither with Sasori-san or Itachi-san!" Tobi said as the 3 let out sighs and ordered.

"I feel like getting drunk tonight… get us something strong and refreshing." Sasori said as the girl looked up and nodded.

"As you wish." She said before taking out 3 wine glasses. She then put each of the tops on a pile of salt to have the top of the glasses covered with salt. Everyone stared in awe as they watched the young bartender shake the mixed ingredient and pour them into glasses to have a cloudy white liquid.

"3 Margaritas." The girl said as she slid the glasses before the 3 members.

"We usually stick with Sake, so we don't know much about cocktails other than the fact that this village is the only village to have them in the Elemental Countries, un. However we will drink it, un." Deidara said as all 3 of them picked up their glasses and took a sip. Their eyes widened and took the glasses away from their mouths. The rest of the Akatsuki members were watching to see how the drinks tasted. "This is delicious."

"Arigato… There is a story behind 'Margarita' would you like to hear it?" The girl asked.

"Yes please, Yoru-san." Tobi said respectfully as the girl nodded.

"'Margarita' is a woman's name. The Margarita was born in1949 at the All American Cocktail Contest. The one who presented it was John Durlesser, a bartender at the Los Angeles restaurant, Tail O' The Cock. He carried a past in which, when he was young, he had gone hunting with his girlfriend who was hit by a stray bullet and died." The girl let the information sink in. "The cocktail's name, Margarita, was taken from his girlfriend who had died 23 years earlier. He probably never could forget his girlfriend who died. But the feeling of regret that one bartender held onto for years… gave birth to a single cocktail. Thinking of it that way, perhaps his regret-filled past was not completely meaningless." The girl explained as Konan had tears in her eyes.

"That's a beautiful story." Konan sobbed into Pein's shoulder.

"Yes. And in memory of his girlfriend, who was a Mexican, he retained Mexican-ness in the cocktail." The girl explained.

"What about this is 'Mexican'?" Itachi asked for the first time he was there.

"It's strong, but would you like to try it?" The girl asked as everyone seemed confused. "You place salt here and hold a lime. Then you pinch a shot glass of tequila between your fingertips. Then you bite the lime, lick the salt and drink the tequila. This is called Mexican Style, and the cocktail which publicized it is the Margarita. The Mexican style is not a very elegant style for drinking in a bar… but would you like to try it?" The girl asked.

"No, I'll refrain. We need some half sober people to look direct the members back to where they came from." Itachi said.

"So this cocktail is somewhat like a glass of regret, un. Demo, how do you know we regret something, un?" Deidara asked as the girl smiled a little.

"Your hands. Observing a customer's hands is a bartender's job. Happy hands, unhappy hands, angry hands, joyful hands, deceiving hands, accusing hands and hands that wipe away tears. Hands reveal all sorts of emotions." The girl simply answered.

"Tomorrow is our fiancé's birthday however she has been missing for years. We regret not telling her how we felt. Her name was Namikaze Uzumaki Vicky. Her Anbu name was Flames." Sasori said as he finished his Margarita.

"To keep peace between clans and villages, her father arranged her to marry 3 heirs, un." Deidara answered.

"However, when the village told her that her Otouto was killed, she just went missing." Itachi said as the girl went into a standing while thinking pose.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Vicky… I know her." The bartender said, making everyone look up. "She changed her name a lot. Her name now is Flames Hoshi and she changed her gender into a male. She will be in town tomorrow performing songs and dances during the day at the outdoor stage." The girl said as Deidara, Itachi and Sasori were shocked and thanked the girl.

* * *

Please R&R. 


	2. The Show and a Bet

Here's the next chapter!

Sorry for those who were waiting!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Big Show and the Bet**

-That evening in Naruto's room-

Naruto arrived back to his room to see Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura waiting for him. "Where were you, Naruto-no-baka?! You made us wait for dinner and decided not to come!" Sakura shouted as she was about to hit Naruto in the head. Naruto didn't bother dodging it but he caught her fist.

"I was exploring the village until I came across a rumor going around and I needed to see for myself." Naruto answered without the 'Sakura-chan' at the end.

"Who are you and what have you done with the baka?" Sasuke asked while having a kunai out along with Kakashi. Sakura just followed Sasuke and took out a kunai as well.

"The only time I wish to be left alone, you guys just can't leave me alone. I'm tired and I want to sleep." Naruto said as Kakashi spotted Naruto having a Chakra thread tied around his wrist.

"Naruto… where did you get this thread?" Kakashi asked as he cut the thread off with his kunai.

"The bartender of 'Eden Hall' gave it to me and told me to run. Saying something about her other customers might have wanted to capture me… I don't want to loose my virginity to random people." Naruto said as Kakashi nodded then something hit Sakura in the head.

"YOU WENT TO A BAR?!" Sakura shouted as Naruto simply nodded. Kakashi and Sasuke's eyes were wide. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY THUGS AND MISSING NINJAS CAN BE THERE? WHAT IF THEY POISONED YOUR DRINK?! YOU'RE UNDERAGE TO GO IN AND DRINK AT A BAR!"

"There was no one there besides the bartender who listened to what I had to say about how stressed I was and gave me a drink from outside the Elemental Countries for free. She told me underage Shinobis and Kunoichis go to bars and their logic to be able to drink is "Old enough to kill; old enough to drink" as long as I have my forehead protector and ID I can go in. That drink made me forget all the stresses I had today." Naruto said as he walked past his team and went straight to bed. "Night…"

"Wait… THE BARTENDER WAS A FEMALE?!" Sakura shouted the question out at Naruto who was already fast asleep.

-In Naruto's mind-

Naruto stood before Kyuubi who was in the caged seal, sleeping. "FOX!" Naruto shouted into Kyuubi's ear to get the fox to jump up and hit the back of the cage.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT BRAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE DISTURBING MY REST?!**" The great fox shouted.

"Is your name Kyuubi Kaze?" Naruto asked as Kyuubi stopped moving for a moment.

"**I never thought you'd remember my name after that pitiful village of yours sealed away some of your childhood memories. Hai, my name is Kyuubi Kaze. You're probably wondering what happened when you were younger.**" Kaze said as he indicated the door that suddenly appeared on the wall near Naruto. "**Those are where your memories of when you were little are sealed.**" Naruto went and opened the door to see Kaze being sealed away into the younger human form of Naruto. He was in the arms of the Yondaime Hokage.

"Don't worry; Naruto… even if you grow up without parents… you'll still have your sister to take care of you… I hope the village honors my last with… son…" The Yondaime said as he passed out just as the scene changed to have a 3 year old girl holding onto a newborn. The girl taught Naruto how to walk, run, jump, skip and to perform some Jutsus. The girl was soon made into a prodigy and an Anbu captain with Itachi in her team. Until Naruto was 3. When his sister came back from a mission.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Vicky a.k.a. Anbu captain Flames… I'm sorry to inform you but your Otouto is dead." An old man from the council said as the girl known as Vicky dropped the document she was told to go get from another village. In seconds the girl left, running out of the village while crying. The last thing he saw before it ended was a blond Yamanaka man who looked sadly upon Naruto before erasing/sealing his memories of his sister and childhood.

-Outside Naruto's mind-

The rest of Team 7 were discussing about what could have happened to Naruto. They noticed he was sweating a lot and struggling from something until his eyes snapped open and he sat up holding his head. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Kakashi asked, worried that Kyuubi Kaze was trying to take over.

"I-I… I-I r-remember…" Naruto whispered to himself however it was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"What do you remember, Naruto-no-baka?" Sakura asked in a snobby tone for getting all the attention directed to the vessel.

"O-Onee-c-chan…" Naruto murmured as he then passed out, leaving a confused Sakura and Sasuke and a shocked Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what did the baka mean by 'Onee-chan'?" Sasuke asked with a bit of jealousy in his voice that wasn't noticed by Sakura. Kakashi simply sighed.

"There are 2 reasons… Naruto could have meant 'Onee-chan' for that female bartender that treated him nicely or from the memory that has come back to him. When he was born, he had an elder sister 3 years older than him. His sister was a really strong kunoichi, prodigy and Anbu captain. However she left Konoha after handing in her Anbu mask and getting a new ID meaning she isn't a missing ninja because she retired from it at the age of 6." Kakashi answered as Sasuke and Sakura looked shocked and confused.

"Why would she leave and retire so early, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, trying to found out why Naruto's sister didn't take Naruto with her. Kakashi let out another sigh.

"Because the village lied to her." Kakashi answered getting the confused looks of Sakura and Sasuke again. "In order to keep her from having any weaknesses, the village council kidnapped Naruto while his sister was on a mission. When she came back they immediately told her that Naruto died. They put him into a Chakra sealed room to seal his memories of his sister and anything before the age of 3.The council's plan backfired when they were informed that Naruto's sister left the village." Kakashi said.

"Where is she now?" Sasuke asked/demanded.

"No one knows. She might have traveled outside the Elemental Countries. It has been 9 years since then. However what caused it to awaken now is unknown… probably being treated nicely by a female? Maybe…" Kakashi said to himself.

"Why don't we just follow the baka to that bar tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed and Kakashi knew he was out numbered and let out a sigh of defeat.

-The next day-

It was August 8th. The day of Itachi, Deidara and Sasori's fiancé's birthday. Everyone was gathered around the stage of the village to see 2 people on stage. The female bartender from 'Bar Eden Hall' known as 'Yoru' to the Akatsuki members and the other was a person wearing a black hat (Ryan Evan's 'We're all in this Together' hat from High School Musical except in black) and a bartender uniform as well. Hair was black and cut short. The person had sapphire blue eyes as well. There was a little bar on the stage as well as a table and piano.

'**Yoru'****:** _mukuchi na anata makase de OODAA shite mite mo ii_

_koi ni yabare shigoto ni oware naiteru baai de mo nai kara_

_KAUNTAA goshi ni chirari nozoku nagai yubi ga kirei_

_konya wa donna yubi tsukaide yowasetekureru tsumori kashira?_

'**Flames Hoshi':** _kidoranaide kakusanaide boku no senrigan ni abakarete_

_kimi wa tsuyoi dakedo koware sou na kokoro wo daiterun desho_

**Both:** _isso moe tsukiru you na shigeki deki na aji wa ikaga_

_kimi wo mitasu kagi wa akaku somaru hada ni ukiagaru_

'**Yoru':** _yamete konya wa sonna kibun ja nai_

_gurasu ni nani sosoi da no? mune ga shimetsukerareru you yo_

_namida nan ka anata no mae de nagasu riyuu wa sukoshi mo nai_

'**Flames':** _kazaranaide damasanaide boku no osekkai ni tsukiatte_

_kimi wa tsuyoi dakara ima dake wa kokoro wo yurumete hoshii_

**Both:** _isso ayatsuraretara itami ni nibuku naru kashira_

_anata no gizen buri ga yake ni kono karada wo shimeraseru_

_kitto konya wa ato modori dekinai_

'**Flames':** _kidoranaide kakusanaide_

_kimi wa tsuyoi kedo..._

'**Yoru':** _wakatteiru no_

'**Flames':** _boku ni yudanete..._

'**Yoru':** _hen na kibun ne_

_hoteru KARADA dou sureba ii? kokoro ga hike sou na no nee_

**Both:** _isso moe tsukiru you na shigeki deki na aji wa ikaga_

_kimi wo mitasu kagi wa akaku somaru hada ni ukiagaru_

_isso ayatsuraretara itami ni nibuku naru kashira_

_anata no gizen buri ga yake ni kono karada wo shimeraseru_

_kitto konya wa ato modori dekinai_

'**Yoru':** _konya wa mou kaeritakunai_

People started to cheer. Everyone was impressed by the dance and song the 2 bartenders performed. "NE! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL SONG BEFORE WE LEAVE! 5 PEOPLE WILL HAVE A FREE COCKTAIL! NONE OTHER THAN 'FLAMES HOSHI' WILL CHOOSE BECAUSE 'HE'S' THE ONE MAKING THE COCKTAIL! THOSE WHO WISH TO GET A FREE COCKTAIL WALK FORWARD! FLAMES WILL CHOOSE WITH 'HIS' EYES CLOSED! HE WILL BE MAKING THE DRINKS AND I'LL BE SINGING AND PLAYING THE PIANO!" To make sure 'Hoshi's' eyes were closed, 'Yoru' put a hand over 'his' eyes. Part of the population stepped forward. That including Naruto and the Akatsuki who were in henge. 'Flames' lifted up 'his' right arm and indicated to the following; Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Naruto and a man with blond hair and blue eyes who looked a lot like the Yondaime Hokage.

"Would you like something specific?" 'Flames' asked as Itachi, Sasori and Deidara nodded.

"Margarita…" The 3 said as Naruto and the Yondaime look-alike started thinking.

"I don't know…" The 2 said honestly.

"Hm… why don't I make something different for the 2 of you? A white chocolate martini perhaps." 'Flames' said as the 2 simply nodded. 'Yoru' was sitting at the piano and started playing the music.

_Nee wasurenai yo anata no koto hoka no hito wo suki ni natta_

_Ima demo mada ushiro metaku omoidashiteru_

_Nee wasurenai yo guraundo no sumi ni atta aoi benchi_

_Futari wo na wo kizamikonde furikaeru anata wo_

_Tada osanasugite tsunaida te ase bandemo hanasenakatta ne_

_Juunen tattemo nami mo kawaranai omoi ga fui ni yomigaeru_

_Anna ni kurushii koi ha mou shitenai nande darou nakitaku naru_

_Sotsugyou arubamu saigo no peeji ni chiisaku nokoshita messeeji_

_Sanjuunengo mo dare yori anata wo kono mune ha oboeteru kara_

_Nee wasurenai yo sekai chizu ni rakugaki shita futari no kuni_

_Kodomoji mita yakusoku da ne waratte shimau yo_

_Ano kyoukasho ni tsumekonda omoide ga poroporo ochita_

_Juunen tattara nani mo ka mo kawari futari ha au koto mo nakute_

_Isogashii hibi ni mi wo makaseteru nande darou nakitaku naru_

_Awai koi datta sore demo yokata chiisaku furueta mune no oku_

_Sanjuunen mo dare yori anata wo kono mune de oboeteru kara_

_Ittai nanno tame ni watashitachi ha ima wo owareru youni ikiteiru no?_

_Dare no tame demo naku tashikameru jutsu mo nai _

_Dakedo shinjitai yo itsuka wakarutte itsuka todokutte_

_Kore de yokatta to iikireru toki ga kuru to_

_Sotsugyou arubamu saigo no peeji ni mou hitotsu nokoshita messeeji_

_Sanjuugo mo anata ha anata de watashi ni ha hajimari no hito_

By the time 'Yoru' finished the song, 'Flames' already finished all the drinks. "Sorry for the wait… 3 Margaritas and 2 White Chocolate Martinis." 'Flames' said as he pushed all the drinks forward in a cool style. The Akatsuki finished their drink and went back to seeing the other members who didn't get a change to see how cocktail tasted. Naruto looked at the drink along with the Yondaime look-alike. They drank it and loved it.

-Later-

Naruto was at Eden Hall again to see the place had barely anyone. Only the Akatsuki, 'Yoru' and the Yondaime look-alike. Unknown to the young vessel, the rest of Team 7 followed as well and were peaking inside, trying to see something. "Welcome…" 'Yoru' said with a smile. Naruto walked towards one of the seats on the side of the counter. "What would you like today?"

"I don't know… I tried the Etude yesterday and a White Chocolate Martini today…" Naruto said as 'Yoru' went into a bartender's thinking pose then opened her eyes.

"Very well then, I'll get something for you that is a simple drink." 'Yoru' said as she got a long glass and came back to Naruto with a dark drink with bubbles flowing inside the drink and on the top part. "Enjoy your dark beer." 'Yoru' said as Naruto looked into his wallet to see he had a limited amount.

"I don't think I have enough to pay for this…" Naruto murmured sadly to himself.

"If I am correct, you are a Genin are you not? Meaning you have a Jonin instructor who gets paid high prices for high rank missions meaning they can pay for it easily. It's not like they need all that money for something important." 'Yoru' said a little louder than needed for Kakashi to be able to hear along with Sasuke and Sakura.

"NARUTO! DON'T YOU DARE USE MY MONEY! HOW WOULD I BUY THE NEW VOLUME OF ICHA-ICHA PARADISE?!" Kakashi shouted as he pushed the heavy doors opened.

"Welcome…" 'Yoru' said as she smiled and pushed the dark beer before Naruto. "You have enough to pay for it by the way. As soon as many people know about cocktails they would want to buy them and the prices will increase at that time. Wines like Champagne are expensive however each year the price goes up by a little." 'Yoru' said as Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke looked around the bar and the Eden Hall ice sculpture caught their interest. They sat next to Naruto who was starting his dark beer.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked rudely as 'Yoru' retold the whole story again.

"Would you like something to drink?" 'Yoru' asked.

"How about that 'Champagne' you were talking about earlier?" Kakashi asked as 'Yoru' nodded and simply, slowly and gracefully poured the champagne into the wine glass. 'Yoru' pushed it forward to Kakashi who inspected the drink. "Hm… a golden transparent liquid with bubbles in it."

"Did you know? In one bottle of champagne, there are 200 million bubbles locked away. Almost like the night sky. So in Champagne region, they refer to drink champagne as drinking stars." 'Yoru' said as Kakashi sipped the wine through his mask and liked it. "Would the 2 of you like something?" 'Yoru' asked.

"I'm underage to drink alcohol." Sakura said, trying to act polite.

"I want your specialty." Sasuke said, making Sakura rethink of what she said. 'Yoru' then went into a bartender thinking mode. Then went to the freezer.

"May I pose you a quiz? In the world, there are 2 jobs which must absolutely never betray the customer. One is physicians and pharmacists. Now, what is the other?" 'Yoru' asked as she took out the ice sculpture and got a sharp ice stabber thing out and opened her eyes once again. "Bartenders." She said before breaking the ice sculpture.

"What?" Sasuke murmured to himself. "What is she going to make? And the Eden Hall sculpture she's not supposed to break… What in the world is she doing…?"

"The answer is simple. Why must physicians and bartenders never betray the customer? That is because both sell things that can be medicine or poison with one change of the recipe." 'Yoru' said as she prepared Sasuke's drink. Everyone watched. "A water-mix."

"Is this some sort of joke?" Sasuke asked with a bit of fury in his voice as some members of Akatsuki along with the Yondaime look-alike chuckled a little.

"Would you like to try the plain whiskey I used?" 'Yoru' asked as Sasuke nodded and grabbed the glass after it was placed in front of him.

"Let's see how much better this does!" Sasuke said as he drank it and his eyes widened. "T-This is… Water-mix? The slight sweetness of talc and grain… Strong depth… The alcohol's edge is taken off, and it seeps into the tongue, but it's not watered down in the slightest. This is the first time I tasted something like this… It was easier to drink than that alcohol it was made of." Sasuke said as 'Yoru' turned to face Sakura.

"You're a kunoichi and you want to try a cocktail yet you don't want to consume alcohol at this early age, is that correct miss?" 'Yoru' asked making Sakura have a surprised look on her face.

"Hai, how do you know?" Sakura asked.

"Your hands. It is a bartender's job to look at people's hands. Your hands tell me that you want to continue pleasing your family members by following all social rules yet you want to try a cocktail as well because of someone you admire. I have the perfect cocktail." 'Yoru' said as she got a martini glass and put it on the counter. Everyone watched as 'Yoru' put ice into a shaker-tin then orange juice, lemon juice and pineapple juice following. The top was closed and she started to shake it with style. After a while the liquid was separated from the ice and put into the martini glass. "Sorry for the wait… A Cinderella." 'Yoru' said as Sakura looked at the drink.

"Demo… I can't drink anything with alcohol…" Sakura said a little embarrassed about being in a bar and being unable to drink alcohol.

"Cinderella is a non-alcoholic cocktail. This cocktail is for ladies who cannot drink much alcohol or cannot drink it at all." 'Yoru' said as Sasuke looked around and noticed Itachi sitting on the other side of the counter.

"ITACHI! I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke was about to charge at Itachi with a kunai if 'Yoru' wasn't holding onto his collar.

"If you are going to kill each other, please do not do it in here or around this area. I do not think the man is able to fight today." 'Yoru' said as Kakashi choked on his drink.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Vicky's birthday is today." Kakashi said, remembering the reason Itachi never actually did anything throughout the years during this time.

"Would any of you like anything else? A meal perhaps?" 'Yoru' asked as all of them shook their heads. "Would you like another cocktail then?" 'Yoru' asked as most of them nodded. _There's too much sadness and sorrow… I'm going to have to change that._

"Ano… what cocktail are you going to make now?" Sakura asked as 'Yoru' simply smiled at them.

"Have any of you ever drank 'beer' or a 'dark beer' before?" 'Yoru' asked as Itachi, Sasori and Deidara nodded. Naruto finished his dark beer and nodded as well. "Have you ever tried drinking it mixed with champagne?" 'Yoru' asked as they shook their heads.

"It isn't possible to mix those 2. There are too much bubbles and it'll overflow." Kakashi said as 'Yoru' simply continued to smile.

"How about a bet? If I fail, your bills will be on the house." 'Yoru' said.

"Alright then, if you win I'll give you information on which missing ninja has the most bounty on their head." Kakashi said, slightly eyeing Itachi and the Akatsuki.

* * *

Please R&R! I need at least 2 reviews before updating again!


	3. Results and Jiraiya?

I'm back. Thank you for your reviews and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Kakashi continued eyeing Itachi and the Akatsuki however Sasuke started to glare at his sensei

Kakashi continued eyeing Itachi and the Akatsuki however Sasuke started to glare at his sensei. _**How dare Kakashi-sensei say such a thing, he knows it is MY AMBITION to KILL Itachi! I have to make sure the bartender looses.**_ Sasuke glared at 'Yoru' obviously trying to make her loose. "Besides, it's not that easy to mix 2 liquids with differing density, velocity, pressure and viscosity. That's what I'm saying." Kakashi said, doubting the bartender.

"I wonder if that's true." 'Yoru' said in a simple unaffected tone of vice.

"In the first place, I can't imagine those 2 flavors, which one could call polar opposites, would harmonize." Kakashi continued to say.

"Then would you like to try it?" 'Yoru' asked with a simple smile on her face.

"What? Even a simple bartender such as you start going against the law of physics? Do you know how much time I've spent trying to understand how much Chakra I need for a certain technique and put it into action? How much of my life I've spent until my friend gave me a gifted curse?! Basically, denying it is denying me, as well! Fine then…" Kakashi slammed his fist on the counter. "If you win, I'll give you my bingo book and my Icha-Icha Paradise book signed by Jiraiya himself!" Kakashi said, making practically everyone fall at the end.

"Oh no, you needn't…" 'Yoru' said, suppressing a twitch that was starting.

"Now, if what you say is correct, prove it atop these books!" Kakashi said as he took out his bingo book and his Icha-Icha Paradise book and put them one over the other on the counter with Naruto's dark beer glass on it.

"Oh no, you don't have to…" 'Yoru' started however was interrupted by Sasuke.

"No, if you're confident, you should be able to do it." Sasuke said as he rested his chin on his hands. "Come on, do it. Come on!! Come on!!" A bottle of dark beer and champagne was taken out.

"Now then, let's mix them." 'Yoru' said as she took the 2 bottles in her hands. This was the reason why 'Yoru' is the 'Glass of the Goddess'. _**Bartender-chan, you've already lost. Just pouring from the left and right from 2 bottles of different weight and spout diameter, the same amount of liquid at the same time would be a godly feat.**_ Kakashi thought as 'Yoru' closed her eyes and looked like she was lightly concentrating and meditating. _**Plus, what happens when you pour 2 kinds of carbonated liquid into a standing glass… They'll unquestionably bubble over. If you spill liquor, you're a failure as a bartender! If you want to apologize, now's the time.**_ 'Yoru's' eyes opened and she had a smile on her face. She brought the 2 bottles together and they started to look magical as she started to pour them. Kakashi's eyes were wide opened as he looked like he was pulled away by the drink. 'Yoru' pulled the bottles apart to watch a drop fall into the drink, making it perfect and not overflow.

"A Black Velvet. Enjoy." 'Yoru' said as Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, the Akatsuki and the Yondaime look-alike looked at it in amazement. _**Impossible…**_ **Everyone must've thought so, too. Even I was shocked' cause it was the second time I had ever saw Black Velvet made with the 2-hand pour and it was done by a girl for the first time I've ever watched.** _Flames… are you being sexist?_ **Not to mention, there can't be more than 5 bartenders in all of Japan that could pour it at that speed.** _You're being a narrator now?_

"I-It's a miracle…" Kakashi said out loud, in surprise. "It didn't spill… at all."

"If one controls the foaming and flow rate, anyone can do it." 'Yoru' said with a simple smile as 'Flames' shook his head and waved his paw in front of his face, indicating a 'no, not everyone can do it'.

"A Black Velvet… Like black velvet fabric, huh?" Sasuke commented in a murmur but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"In Latin, velvet refers to the soft fuzz that grows on deer antlers…" 'Yoru' commented back.

"What an exaggerated name." Sakura commented as everyone else seems to agree besides 'Yoru' and 'Flames'.

"But the issue is the taste. Have the 2 really blended… Here's where the real game begins." Kakashi said as he had a slightly evil look in his eye.

"By all means, please try it." 'Yoru' said with a gentle smile and Kakashi just let out a 'hn' and took a sip. "AHHHHH! What the heck is this?! Moderate bitterness and refined sourness… Beer beyond beer… even though I never tasted it… Champagne beyond champagne! Like golden velvet, it's delicate and goes down unbelievably smoothly. If I were to compare it, it's almost like… It's almost like…" Kakashi started as everyone but 'Yoru' were all ears. Kakashi's eyes/eye was wide opened by now and grew a little wider. "It's almost like… (By this time, everyone but 'Yoru' was gulping) LIKE BLACK VELVET!" Everyone but 'Yoru' fell over at Kakashi's comparison.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura and Naruto let out a sigh.

"Tell me… How is something like this possible?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I do not know the details either." 'Yoru' started honestly. "However, alcohol is not a mere liquid. (A/N: EVEN IF THIS IS TRUE, DON'T START DRINKING UNTIL THE APPROPRIATE AGE!)" 'Yoru' answered.

"Not a _mere liquid_?" Itachi asked as 'Yoru' smiled to him, causing him to blush with Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Yondaime look-alike and Naruto.

"Correct, in alcohol, there are "spirits". Souls." 'Yoru' said. "_That_ is why they can soothe people's souls."

"You're saying souls… can surpass even science and the law of physics?" Kakashi asked.

"And even bring about miracles." 'Yoru' said with a smile.

"I lost… this is my new bingo book and my favorite Icha-Icha Paradise romance novel signed by Jiraiya-sama, himself. Go on, take it." Kakashi said while looking away as he pushed the 2 books forward, making 'Yoru' loose her smile.

"Oh no, I cannot accept that." 'Yoru' said put up an apologetic smile on her face and put her hands up, trying to stop the man from giving away his possessions. "As for why, flaunting my skills in front of a customer makes me a failure as a bartender."

"A failure as a bartender… but you're not. You weren't flaunting your skills. You wanted to lighten the gloomy mood so that no one else would have been gloomy and depressed." Naruto said as 'Yoru' simply continued to smile. All of a sudden, Jiraiya came into the bar and noticed everyone but paid no heed to them until he noticed Icha-Icha Paradise on the counter.

"Oh, so you finally decided to read it haven't you, 'Yoru'-kun." Jiraiya said and laughed out loud.

"N-No, we made a bet and he bid his bingo book of criminals with the most bounty on their heads and his favorite Icha-Icha Paradise romance novel, signed by you." 'Yoru' said, defending herself. "What am I supposed to do with these 2 books? I don't have time to read them; I have to take care of Eden Hall, not that I would." 'Yoru' said as Jiraiya had a slight frown on his face then smirked/smiled.

"Well, a good man can't go back on his words so… I'll give him the limited edition of Icha-Icha Paradise signed by me! By the way, get 'Flames Hoshi' out while you're at it." Jiraiya said as 'Yoru' let out a sigh and nodded. 'Flames Hoshi' walked out from the back and many people gawked at the bartender.

* * *

Sorry for this shorter chapter. I'm not going to have a lot of time writing this story because of school starting next week however I wil try.

Please read and REVIEW! T/-\T Itachi will may not look happy but he is


End file.
